Gustaff
The is a versatile and powerful fighting mecha from the Mega Man Legends series created by Tron Bonne. It has a replaceable weapon in the left arm, can grab and throw objects with the right arm, and can fire Beacon Bombs from the top of the head to guide Servbots. Appearances ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne The Gustaff is the main machine piloted by the Bonne family in action missions. It is first piloted by Teisel Bonne in the Nakkai Desert, and later by Tron Bonne through most of the game. At the end of the game, the favorite Servbot pilots the Gustaff to rescue Tron and Teisel and fight against the Colossus. Gustaff's armor and energy can be improved in the Gesellschaft's Lab, while its weapon stats will depend of the Servbot used as sniper. It has the Search Cannon as standard weapon, but it can later be replaced by a Gatling Gun and the Bonne Bazooka. In the puzzle missions from ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the Gustaff is modified into the , which has the lower part replaced by tank treads and both arms are normal so it can carry the heavy containers in the harbors. It can't use any weapons besides the Beacon Bomb. As Tron says "There goes another Gustaff" when the Hover Gustaff is defeated, it is assumed that this Gustaff was lost sometime between the two games, probably being destroyed with the Gesellschaft in Mega Man Legends or for other reasons. ''Mega Man Legends 2 In ''Mega Man Legends 2, Tron uses the in the Saul Kada Ruins to search the third key to the Mother Lode with Bon Bonne. This improved version of the Gustaff can hover and is equipped with a shield in the left arm. It can attack with a flamethrower, the Gatling Gun, the Bonne Bazooka and the Beacon Bomb. When first seen, Mega Man Volnutt has to help Tron and Bon to stop the lava by throwing Reaverbots on a rock above the area the lava is coming from. If the player hit Tron or Bon too many times, they will be angry and throw the Reaverbots on Mega Man instead of the rock. After entering the room with the key, Mega Man has to fight against the Gustaff and Servbots #11 and #23. Other appearances The Gustaff is also piloted by Tron in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Namco × Capcom, although this version lacks the upper part of its body in order to show Tron piloting it, and the Beacon Bomb is used by her as a handgun. In the Marvel vs. Capcom games, the Gustaff's default color is green with red hands. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, the Gustaff is able to change its form, having a large variety of attacks and equipments like a flamethrower, soundwaves, electric spheres, an excavator bucket, and others. It retains these moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, with a few changes. Its legs turn into treads while crouched, resembling the Gustaff Tank. The Gustaff Tank also has a brief appearance in PTX-40A's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Weapons and abilities Beacon Bomb The shoots a harmless beacon from Gustaff's head to guide the Servbots, which actions depends of the target, some of them being open chests, press switches, climb objects and get items. If an enemy is the target, they will attack or hold them, depending of their abilities. In Mega Man Legends 2, Tron can fire the Beacon Bomb at Mega Man to make the Servbots throw several bombs at him. In the Marvel vs. Capcom games and Namco × Capcom, the Beacon Bomb is a portable weapon used by Tron to start the attack Lunch Rush. The Beacon Bomb is also one of her attacks in the Marvel vs. Capcom games, which can be fired forward or diagonally up and makes two Servbots hold the target for a moment, and if they aren't attacked they take small Refractors with them when they leave. Search Cannon The is Gustaff's standard weapon in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, a cannon with tracking function. The Sniper Servbot's Attack rating affects its attack power, his Speed rating affects the weapon's rate of fire, and his Brains rating affects its tracking ability. Bonne Bazooka The is a bazooka that can be developed by Servbot #31 in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne after he obtains his skill and the Pipe from the Nakkai Ruins. It's slower then other weapons, but has the highest firepower. The Sniper Servbot's Attack and Speed ratings affect the weapon's attack power and rate of fire, and his Brains rating affects its range. Gatling Gun The is a rapid-fire weapon that can be developed by Servbot #32 in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne after he obtains his skill and the Fireworks that can be found on the Nakkai Ruins. The Sniper Servbot's Attack and Speed ratings affect the weapon's attack power and rate of fire, and his Brains rating influences the number of shots fired. In the Marvel vs. Capcom games and Namco × Capcom, this is Gustaff's standard weapon, and is one of Tron's attacks in Namco × Capcom. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and 3'' Tron uses it like a normal arm instead of firing with it. Strength The Gustaff has great strength, being able to hold and throw several objects. Small objects like trees and street lights are held only with the right hand, while the left arm is used as support to hold bigger ones like cars and telephone booths. The Gustaff can also break a few objects by jumping on them. The Gustaff Tank has hands in both arms and can lift heavy containers, but it has a limit of how many times it can lift them and can only carry them for a certain distance, after which it must put them down in the floor. The Gustaff Tank can carry wood containers at any distance, while it can only lift metal containers to change their position, being unable to move with them. In crossover games, one of Tron's attacks has her throwing a large boulder with the Gustaff, which is called in Namco × Capcom and in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Tron also uses the Gustaff for melee combat in the Marvel vs. Capcom games, attacking opponents with punches, double lariats, grabbing opponents to throw them, and using its modifications. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Tron can also use the special move , were she grabs an opponent and spins his head around the ground violently, throwing him afterwards, or jumping to smash him in its Hyper Combo variety '''Shakedown Mixer'. In Namco × Capcom Tron only attacks at close range when she and Baby Head attack together with the Multiple Assault . Others In Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and 3'', the Gustaff can change its form. To attack, the arms can change into two yo-yo-like cutters, combine into an excavator bucket, a piercing like object, take a form that can generate an electric sphere, or take a drill-like form with a rocket and dash forward to attack with the . The arms can also change into different types of turbines to stay in the air of to speed up, and they can also change into wheels. The legs can change into tank treads (resembling the Gustaff Tank), which can change and make spikes appear to attack like a chainsaw. The legs can also split into four spinning parts, combine into a large piercing object, and change into wheels. Additionally, it has a flamethrower in the Bonne mark that is used in the attack , the body can open to attack with soundwaves, and a parabolic antenna appear above when using the Hyper Combo King Servbot. It also has a metallic object with the Bonne mark that is used as shield. Colors In ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the player can choose between 9 colors to Gustaff after giving the Paint Set to Servbot #35. At first there are five colors available, the other four becoming available by giving #35 the items Memento, Bon Parts, Flier, and Handkerchief. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Gustaff has six colors, the main color being green with orange hands while the original red and gray is one of its secondary colors. The other four colors resemble a modified version of the Teisel, heroic, cute and stylish looks.Marvel vs. Capcom 2 alternate colors. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the Gustaff returns with its standard green and orange color. Its alternate colors are red and brown (Tron's color resembling Roll Caskett), the black and orange color present in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and a blue and yellow color that resembles the Servbot (the Servbot being green and red like the Gustaff). In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, the Gustaff maintains the standard green, red, and black alternate colors, but the blue color is replaced by three new ones: A green color that resembles Teisel, an orange color that resembles Bon, and the pink color from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. For a downloadable skin, it has a new chassis replacing its torso with an oversized Servbot head, while the remainder of its color scheme changes to the Servbots' blue and yellow.GameSpot: Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Costume Breakdown (dead link) The DLC costume is no longer available. Gallery Artwork MML2GustaffConcept1.jpg|Early concept art of Hover Gustaff from Mega Man Legends 2. MML2GustaffConcept2.jpg|Early concept art of Hover Gustaff from Mega Man Legends 2. MML2HoverGustaff1.jpg|Concept art of Hover Gustaff from Mega Man Legends 2. MML2HoverGustaff2.jpg|Concept art of Hover Gustaff from Mega Man Legends 2. Screenshots MvC3TronSpinArms.png|Tron using a standing H attack in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. MvC3TronBlades.png|Tron using a crouching M attack in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. MvC3TronSpinLegs.png|Tron using a crouching H attack in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. MvC3TronFlame.png|Tron using Gustaff Fire in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. MvC3TronDefend.png|Tron defending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. MvC3LunchRush.png|Tron using Lunch Rush in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Misc UMvC3TronAltColors.jpg|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' alternate colors. UMvC3TronDLC.jpg|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' DLC costume. Trivia *The name Gustaff probably comes from "Gustav" (also spelled Gustaf), a male given name of Old Swedish origin that means "staff of the Goths," derived from the Old Norse elements Gautr ("Goth") and stafr ("staff"). The name is also used in the German language. *Gustaff's variations from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne and Mega Man Legends 2 have a large Bonne skull on their back, but it is missing in other appearances. *In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, the pause screen shows the pilot and sniper Servbot inside the Gustaff, and it has a teddy bear in the seat. The teddy bear can also be seen when Tron is the last character defeated in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 and the Gustaff breaks. References Category:Bonne machines Category:Mega Man Legends 2 bosses